The present invention relates to a clinical thermometer and, more particularly, to an electronic clinical thermometer for storing previous temperature values.
To determine the condition of a human body, it is preferred that the previous temperature value measured by the clinical thermometer be compared with the current value measured by the clinical thermometer. The conventional clinical thermometer, however, indicates the current temperature value only. It is not possible for the current temperature value to be compared with the previous value.